Laughter Never Dies
by ChocolateMocha0
Summary: Pinkie Pie decides to pay one last visit to one of her best friends in Equestria. Because what's fun if your friends aren't there to share it with you? Another oneshot sadfic. Rated Kplus PLEASE DON'T FLAME


The light blue Pegasus soared across the skies of Ponyville, doing a few barrel rolls and loops that varied in size, before gliding along in a straight line, twirling in a corkscrew kind of fashion. She laughed slightly at the funny feeling it gave her, but abruptly stopping and plummeting straight down, forelegs outstretched in front of her, flapping her wings as hard as she could.

She picked up more and more speed with each second that passed and grinned the best she could as she began to feel the sound barrier yielding to her speed. After a few seconds, she squeezed her eyes shut and allowed her body to stiffen as she ripped through the sound barrier. An explosive ring of color exploded around her and the second before she hit the ground, she veered straight upward again.

She laughed excitedly as she busted a lone cloud that floated in her path, evaporating it into thin air. She flew up, pausing for a second, before dashing towards the closest one to her, without slowing down for anything, she soared from cloud to cloud in a pattern as if it were connect-the-dots before flying straight down again.

Performing a second Sonic Rainboom, the cloud evaporated on impact, but it didn't slow her down in the slightest. With a pained yell, she crashed to the ground, narrowly avoiding coming in head-on. After she shook off the numb pain in her legs that seemed to vibrate through the rest of her body, she darted into the sky again, slowly at first, but quickly picked up speed.

A little breathless, she soared across the skies a little while again before soaring down towards the small town of Ponyville, looking around with a hint of confusion in her eyes. "Clouds are cleared, doesn't seem like I'm needed for any other weather duties right now. Huh, I usually don't get finished with my job _this _quickly."

As she flew above Ponyville, she looked around down below at the little houses and buildings and the many Earth ponies, unicorns, and some Pegasi that trotted through. Then, her dark magenta eye caught something: Sugarcube Corner, the town's bakery and the home of the party animal, Pinkamena Diane Pie, best known as Pinkie Pie.

She smiled slightly at the thought of the fluffy pink Earth mare; she was her best friend in Ponyville and she hadn't seen her in weeks. She'd been told a couple times by her other friends that she was gone off to visit family for a few days, but that was a few days. This had been a couple weeks.

She began to grow concerned for her old friend, so she decided to fly down and pay her a visit. She paused in the air, before soaring down, straight towards an upper window of the building at full-speed, a determined grin appearing on her face. But the second she made contact with it, she regretted the attempt to break through it. It'd been locked.

"Ah! Ow! Agh! Dear sweet Celestia, that hurt!" She groaned and hissed in agony, a hoof placed gently on her forehead and one eye was squeezed shut, before reaching up with the other one to knock on the glass. When there wasn't an immediate answer, she decided to call out for the occupant of the room, a clear pained edge in her voice.

"P-Pinkie? Pinkie Pie, you in there? I-Its me…Rainbow Dash!" Again, she failed to get an answer and was a little annoyed. "Pinkie? Pinkie Pie?! _Pinkie Pie!_" She knocked on the glass a couple more times, harder this time, before peering into the dark bedroom just to see if she was ignoring her.

To her surprise, the room was dark and completely empty excluding a few boxes, a single bed and a crib in the opposite corner of the room. "Strange, it's awfully empty. Looks almost like she might've moved out, or is planning to."

Pulling away from the window, she looked around briefly before opening her wings to fly away, commenting to herself, "Well, I guess I could hang out with—" But when she turned, she was startled to meet up nose-to-nose with a wildly grinning mare. Letting out a startled yell, she leapt back, slamming against the window and, stunned, fell to the awning far below her.

She let out a pained groan as the sound of wild laughter hit her ear, looking up wearily at a strange light pink figure far above her, and once her vision cleared, she recognized it as her friend. The pink mare hung there with a few balloons tied around her waist, laughing hysterically.

"P-Pinkie P-Pie….?" She moaned weakly, attempting to regain her composure. "P…Pinkie Pie!" A bit angered, she darted up, angrily getting face-to-face with her, an angry look in her eyes that startled Pinkie briefly, until she returned to laughing again.

"Hahaha! You—You were so scared! Haha! What happened to being "unscarable", Rainbow Dash?"

She continued cackling as Dash angrily stared her down before replying uneasily, "I—I…I _was not _scared! Just a little, um….startled, hehe…" Pinkie paused for a moment, still struggling to end her fit of laughter, that was like her. "Startled? C'mon, Dashie, just admit it!"

As a response, Rainbow let out a slightly audible growl. "Well, I….grr, okay fine! Maybe I _was_ the teeniest tiniest little bit scared. But I bet ya couldn't do it again!" she retorted matter-of-factly. Pinkie chuckled briefly, before wiping a tear from her light-blue eye.

"Well, that'll do….for now. Oh, and what' ya want me for anyways?"

"H-Huh? Oh, yeah! I had a few ideas for these _awesome _pranks to play on our friends! Well, y'know, if you're up for it…." There was a brief pause, then Pinkie replied, "Up for it?" Rainbow let out a choked gasp as the mare abruptly jumped forward and wrapped her into a crushing embrace.

"Of course, I'm up for it! Why wouldn't I be, you silly little filly? Now, c'mon, we're wasting time just floating here _reminiscing!_" Then she began groaning and kicking her legs in the air in a swimming kind of fashion, and after taking a few strained breaths, she grabbed Pinkie in one foreleg.

"Pfft! You're definitely not gonna get anywhere like _that, _"silly filly", I've seen newborn foals fly faster than you! Now, let's go!" Without waiting for a reply, she dashed off at full speed, dragging Pinkie with her.

Rainbow crouched behind an apple tree, staring a bit suspiciously towards the barn with just her eyes as Pinkie galloped towards to join in hiding there. "Haha! Perfect place to pull a good prank! So, uh...what's the plan, Dashie?" She smirked slightly and turned to Pinkie to answer her question.

"Hmm. Oh, see that basket over there?" She pointed with a hoof towards a basket on the ground a few feet away from them as Pinkie excitedly replied. "Oh, yeah-yeah-yeah! Then we can, oh, um...we can, uh, well...what about it?" For a second, Rainbow looked around before soaring up and over a small area and grabbed the basket and returned to her hiding place with it, not noticing the confused look on Pinkie's face.

"We're gonna fill it with apples, then"—she grunted, punching a hole into the bottom of it with her hoof—"feed a waterhose up through it, and when Applejack goes to investigate it, then BOOM! She's soaked with water!"

Pinkie replied with a burst of excited laughter, "It's funny just thinking about it! I—I mean…"—she changed her tone to a sinister sounding one—"That's the perfect plan!" She abruptly burst into a loud fit of evil cackling, but stopped in her tracks when Rainbow covered her mouth with one of her wings.

"But you have to _quiet down_! Now, you dig a long rut in the ground and bury the hose in it so that it's..." Suddenly, she rose onto her hind legs to hide herself against the trunk of the tree better, startled at the sudden sound of humming. "Whoa, get down! Or up, or…ugh, I dunno! Hide!"

Pinkie immediately hid behind Dash as Applejack trotted from the barn, carrying two baskets and placing them underneath the tree the two mares hid behind. Then, with a single buck, numerous bright red apples came raining down into the baskets. Pinkie let out a sof giggle, but it was covered by the loud yell Rainbow let out.

"_Ow!_" She sank down painfully when an apple came down, hitting her in the head with a bruise from her earlier had formed. A bit startled, the orange Earth pony stopped in her tracks, "Huh? What in the hay was that?"—looking around the back of the tree, she wasn't surprised to see her two friends there—"Rainbow Dash! What in tarnation are you doin' here?"

"Ah! Applejack, I—I can explain! Its just that, uh…." Suddenly, Pinkie interrupted her. "Me and Rainbow Dash were planning to..." But Rainbow stared her down in an instant, silencing her, and quickly explained it herself. "We were planning to, um...pull a prank? Hehe..." But to her surprise, she didn't take to the fact too warmly.

"Rainbow Dash, we don't need t' be wastin' time pullin' pranks on everypony! The Pegasus ponies are gonna be bringin' in a rainstorm later today so unless yer gonna stand by an' help me gather these apples, you'd better go an' prank somepony else!"

A bit startled, Pinkie nervously replied, "Oh, s-sorry, Applejack, we—we didn't know, I..." But RD stopped her, whispering to her in a quiet voice, "Will you be quiet?!" Offended, Pinkie rose to her hooves and snapped back, "Well, she asked! And we're already caught anyway! So, why not?"

"Uh, RD? Are you alright?"

They both looked up at the confused mare and before Pinkie could say anything, Rainbow quickly stepped in, "Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm just fine! Why wouldn't I be?" There was a brief pause. "Well, you don't normally...talk to yourself." Before Rainbow could respond, Pinkie laughed and said, "She thinks you're…"

"Shh!"—she returned her gaze to the confused pony in front of them, rising to her hooves—"Talking to myself? I-I'm not, its just that Pinkie Pie here"—she gestured to the mare lying at their hooves—"wants to argue about some pointless thing, that's all."

"I was not! _You_ started it!"

Before RD could retort back, AJ nervously replied, "Uh, R-Rainbow? It-Its…its only you and me out here." Pinkie's eyes widened and she jumped up, sounding offended again. "_What?!_ Are you loco in the…?" But to silence her, Rainbow grabbed a nearby apple and stuffed it in her mouth before cocking her head in confusion at AJ.

"But...Pinkie Pie's right here, lying, er, _standing _in front of us. Did you go blind or something?"

Pinkie removed the apple, stared at it briefly, before taking a bite from it as Applejack responded, sounding a bit annoyed and confused, "What in the hay are you goin' on about, Rainbow? Pinkie's not..." But her voice suddenly trailed off and she looked away. RD could've sworn she saw something glisten in her forest green eyes.

"Pinkie's not...what, AJ?"

There was a long pause before she spoke again, sounding nervous. "Uh...nothin', its just...nothin'. Why don't you an'...Pinkie Pie go an' prank somepony else for now? I—I've got a lot o' work to do here."

This time, Pinkie responded, "Okie dokie lokey!" And, taking another bite from her apple, she trotted off. RD looked after her for a second before giving AJ a stern look before following close behind her friend. Applejack let out a solemn sigh before gathering the apples, placing them in the baskets, and trotting towards the next tree.

Suddenly, Pinkie stopped in her tracks and called back after AJ, "Oh, Applejack! Are you gonna come to my"—but her voice lowered sadly when she realized she didn't stop, much less notice she was speaking—"party...tonight? Oh, um, I-I guess you're pretty busy right now. Heh, uh, see ya."

And without another word, she galloped down the dirt road in order to catch up with the light blue Pegasus, and not a word was said until they got back into Ponyville.

They spent the next few hours pranking their friends and some random ponies, and by now, the Sun as lowering in the sky. Rainbow dashed across the sky, grabbing onto a nearby cloud before pushing it directly above a couple mares who were chatting down below.

With a smirk, she bucked it, and thunder erupted deafeningly from it and with a scream, the two mares sprinted out of sight. She burst into a fit of laughter, laying on the cloud, her head resting upside-down off the edge of one side, but she abruptly stopped when she noticed Pinkie sitting over at Town Hall, staring at her hooves sadly.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie!" She evaporated the cloud with bounce a flew down to see what was going on. "Are you doing okay?" She let out a small whimper and shook her head, before abruptly replying as if she hadn't even noticed her beforehand.

"Huh?! Oh, hi, Dashie, its just, I...I-I'm..." She paused briefly before finally speaking. "Its just...everpony's weird behavior, its...getting me down a little bit."

"Why's that?"

"Well, didn't you see 'em? Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack? They all acted as if I...I didn't even exist. Do you-do you think they...?" But Rainbow gently pulled her close, smiling at her warmly. "Oh, Pinkie Pie, don't you worry about them! Its just, I dunno...the full moon?"

She shook her head slowly as Rainbow Dash continued, "Maybe a party'll cheer you up! How's that? Wait a sec...hey, Pinkie! What about that party you were planning on throwing tonight? You're still gonna throw it, aren't you?"

"Oh, I-I'm still gonna go through with it, Dashie, e-even if you're the only one who shows up."

"Whadya mean?"

"Well...maybe my parties have gotten...boring for everypony else and they won't come. If they don't wanna admit I exist anymore, I-I guess they won't show at the party. I mean, a party's a party. Even with just one guest! Right?"

"Oh, Pinkie Pie, I'm sure they'll come! If you want me to, I'll deliver the invites to everypony for you! How's that?"

"Th-That'd be...nice, I guess. I'm gonna go to Sugarcube Corner to, uh, to decorate and all. I-I guess I'll...I'll see you later. Alright?" Rainbow smirked and pulled her friend in for a hug. "Of course I will, Pinkie Pie! See ya!"

And without another word, she dashed off towards Sugarcube Corner. When she got ther, she was surprised to see that it was completely empty unless the Cakes were upstairs. She didn't concern it too much, only looked for the invitations, and to her shock, they were all dumped into the trash.

She shook her head and pulled them out, before dashing out the door again, narrowly avoiding running into Pinkie as she soared into the sky, flying all over Ponyville, dumping the invites where they needed to go, strangely enough, almost everypony was out. All except the rest of her friends.

Hours passed and after dropping the last one, she landed down in front of the library with four invites left. She pressed an ear against the door, not surprised to hear a few voices inside, and she quickly pulled the door open, trotting in, not surprised to see the four mares standing there.

In an instant, Twilight greeted her. "Oh, hi, Rainbow Dash! What're the invitations for?" Dropping them onto the floor, RD replied in a somewhat stern tone. "For Pinkie's party tonight! Look, I don't know why all of you completely ignored her earlier but it better not happen tonight! What happened to all of you being her friends?!"

There was a long, awkward pause, and RD broke it, angrily snapping at them, "Well?!" After a while, Fluttershy shakily spoke up, "R-Rainbow Dash, I-I promise, its not what you think!"

"What're you talking about?"

Before Fluttershy could speak again, Applejack trotted up and replied for her, "Look, Rainbow, we'll show up at yer little party tonight, and then I'll tell ya the truth. Everything, ya hear?" Rainbow growled softly, becoming annoyed with their antics as AJ called to the others, "C'mon, y'all!"

Then she grabbed an invite and trotted out the door, closely followed by the rest. Suddenly, as Rainbow went to leave, Rarity shouted out, "Oh, I can't go to a party yet! I look absolutely positively awful! Please, Rainbow Dash, tell Pinkie Pie that I'll be there as soon as I can!" And, as if it were a real emergency, she sprinted off towards Carousel Boutique.

Later that same evening, Rainbow landed at Sugarcube Corner, opening the door and trotting in, surprised to see how amazingly and quickly decorated the place was. She found Pinkie bouncing up and down in the middle of the room, grinning cheerfully and her eyes closed.

Why was she so happy all of a sudden? Wasn't she recently acting all upset and hopeless?

"Pinkie Pie? You seem...happy. I mean, not that its a bad thing, its just...not too long ago you were all upset. What's going on? Mood swings?" Sh abruptly stopped and trotted over to Rainbow Dash, shrugging.

"Nah! Its just that...I don't wanna be sad in front of my other friends, it might...make them sad too..."

Rainbow smiled warmly at her friend. That was Pinkie Pie, always hyper and cheery and cared for nothing but her friends and family, hardly, if not, never putting herself ahead of them. That's one thing she loved about her, but she had this strange feeling that it wouldn't last.

Suddenly, a bell rang in their ears and the door opened and, abruptly bouncing again, Pinkie exclaimed, "They're here! They're here!" As if they'd never come to her parties before, she turned on a radio and leapt up onto a table and shouted out excitedly,

"Alright, everypony! Let's get ready to PARTAY!"

But their shock, none of the ponies acknowledged her, chatting in a normal tone in confusion. "H-Huh? C-C'mon, everypony! L-Let's...party?" A bit worried, Rainbow leapt up onto the table beside Pinkie Pie, to both their shock, it acquired everypony's attention.

Celestia, I cannot believe I'm doing this...

"Hehe, a-alright. Attention, everypony! Do you wanna partay?!" They muttered incoherently for a few moments, before Rainbow again yelled out, "I can't hear you!" For a second, there was mostly silence, before everypony began cheering wildly, at one point, the crowd finally screaming out,

"YEAH!"

"Ha! Everything's going according to plan! Right, Pinkie Pie?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess. But, it-it just doesn't seem...right. I'm the Element of Laughter, I'm the one who throws these parties. Why'd they only respond to y-you?"

"I dunno, they said they wouldn't act strangely this time! I don't know what's going on, I'll ask Applejack, maybe she knows. Stay here, Pinkie Pie, I'll be right back!"

Jumping down from the table, she raced over to Applejack, who was chatting with Rarity, before whipping her around to face her. "Applejack! What in Equestria is going on?! You said you wouldn't..."

Interrupting her, AJ retorted, "Yes, ah also said ah'd tell you what's truly going on. Remember a couple weeks ago? When Pinkie Pie went on vacation to see 'er family?"

"Oh, yeah! You told me on of he sisters was sick so she had to go off to Fillydelphia to make sure she was okay."

"Yeah, well, ah think its best you hear it from the Element of Honesty, Rainbow. Pinkie Pie...Pinkie Pie never went to Fillydelphia. Y'see, a couple weeks ago, some filly asked to...help her make muffins. Her name was...what? Dinky Doo, I think? But...she accidentally put in a few wrong ingredients, like ah did that one time.

"Then, when they went to bake them, Pinkie had to go off and help a customer, and Dinky, she accidentally let the muffins overbake. But just to make her feel good, Pinkie ate one of them...whole. It-It wasn't her fault, she was just a filly, she never would've known better, b-but..." She stopped for a second, taking a deep breath or two before continuing.

"The next day, Pinkie, she got...sick. Really sick. She pretty much couldn't keep anything she ate down, and Mrs. Cake suggested she go to the hospital, but she refused, saying it was just a case of the stomach flu, that it'd go away on its own.

"But it didn't, days passed and it kept getting worse. From just the smell of food making her throw up to nothing at all. She started losing a lot weight as you could imagine, so she was forced to go to the hospital anyway. Turned out it wasn't a stomach bug, but a bad case of food poisoning. But the thing is, she waited too long.

"Bacteria from the bad muffin had gotten all in her digestive system, all in her bloodstream and they-they couldn't treat it.

"She-She passed in the night, we were told, and since you weren't there at the time, you weren't. A-Ah think we may've waited too long to tell you and ah'm sorry for that, but..." Suddenly, Rainbow burst into laughter, confusing AJ to no end.

"Wh-What's so funny?"

"Oh, AJ, I don't know if you're just playing a sick joke or are just looking for an excuse for your crazy antics, but that can't be true! I just spent the whole day pranking with her and..."

"Rainbow, this isn't a joke, far from one. You were with her, almost all the way through it except that last day, her last day with us. In the end, you realized she wasn't appearing anymore and asked why.

Fearing you'd snap because she was your best friend, we-we told you she made a full recovery but was forced to leave for Fillydelphia."

Then there was a long pause, before Rainbow pulled her close, ruffling her blonde mane. "Oh, Applejack, you're such a kidder! Haha!" She pushed her away and trotted off, calling out for Pinkie Pie, realizing she was no longer on the table.

Normal, she didn't wanna stay there in particular and went off to socialize or play a game. But after searching all of Sugarcube Corner, even upstairs, she was shocked when she realized she was nowhere in sight. Fear stabbed into her heart and without hesitation, she fled Sugarcube Corner both flying and galloping all over Ponyville calling out for her.

It was really starting to get to her, especially when the clear night abruptly turned into a rainy one and she returned to Sugarcube Corner which now remained dark and dimly lit by a few candles. Some Pegasus ponies flew by overhead and some Earth ponies and unicorns walked around her, looking either afraid and wanting to get out of the rain or just straight-up solemn.

By now, she was terrified and flew off towards Cloudsdale, half-expecting to maybe see the mare in the clouds or at least go to bed and sleep away this nightmare. But what she saw was far from what she wanted, much less, expected; down below on the hill that stretched up towards Cloudsdale, was a single stone.

It was beneath a tree and remained totally untouched by the rain. Flying down to check it out, she was hardly surprised when she saw a name carved into it, two dates beneath it that read:

**Pinkamena "Pinkie" Diane Pie**

**October 10****th**** 2010—August 18****th**** 2013**

**Gone but Not Forgotten**

Then, it hit her. The memories of what had truly happened. The memories that her broken down mind had forced her to forget as if they'd never really happened.

"_Pinkie Pie? You—You up here?"_

_She trotted into the hospital room, staring solemnly at the pink Earth pony that laid on the bed, weakly blinking open her pale blue eyes. They were awfully dull and glassy. It wouldn't be long._

"_R-Rainbow…Dash?"_

"_Shh-shh, don't try to speak now. Okay? I'm here, everything'll be alright."_

_She coughed a couple times, a little bit of a greenish liquid running from her mouth and she reached out a frail hoof to grab one of the tissues at the bedside, but Rainbow grabbed one and handed it to her. _

"_Th-Thanks, Dashie…you-you're always…here for me."_

"_Well, why wouldn't I be, silly filly? You're my best friend after all!"_

_There was a long pause. "D-Dashie….a-am I going to be…okay? A-Are you? A-And o-our other friends? D-Dinky can't help b-but…blame herself. I—I don't blame her…nopony does…i-if you see her around…t-tell her its not her fault…she—she was just a little filly…"_

"_No, I won't do that, Pinkie Pie. You will, because you're not going to die. As long as I'm here, I won't let it happen!"_

"_D-Dashie…n-no…it—its not true…"_

"_Yes, it is! Listen to me, Pinkie Pie, Ponyville needs you, your friends need you….I-I need you. Ponyville wouldn't survive without its Element of Laughter, Pinkie, you know that! Y-You're still so young, you're practically a filly yourself! Please, Pinkie Pie…d-don't give up. You can't! You just can't!"_

_Rainbow hardly noticed that tears were beginning to stream from her eyes now and Pinkie forced a weak smile. "D-Don't c-cry, Dashie….y-ya gotta smile, y-you know that….s-smile, smile….smile, hehe. P-Promise me, D-Dash…you-you'll smile…you….and everypony e-else in….P-Ponyville. Wh-when I go…whether its tonight…"_

"_Pinkie Pie, no, you won't…"_

"_Whether its tonight….or years from now. E-Either way….i-if I go before you do….don't let it faze you. M-My death….don't let it faze you…d-don't let it. You—You gotta be s-strong…P-Ponyville, th-they don't _need _the Element of Laughter….j-just the spirit of its enough…."_

"_P-Please, Pinkie, you—you can't go…"_

"_Promise me, Dashie….y-you'll keep smiling. Okay?"_

_She sniffed, then shakily replied, "O-Okay, a-anything for you…Pinkie Pie."_

_The Earth mare took in a shaky breath and let her body relax a bit, and RD would've thought she was dead if she couldn't see her small body struggling to breathe. She gently caressed one of her light pink hooves before rising up and trotting out, only to be stopped in her tracks._

"_H-Hey, Dashie? C-Could you…turn of the light?"_

"_Sure, Pinkie Pie, sure." Cutting off the switch, she trotted out, pulling the door shut behind her._

She let the memory flow through her mind a bit before trotting forwards and resting a hoof on top of the smoothly carved stone, letting her head lower as tears began to stream from her eyes again.

"I-I'm sorry, Pinkie Pie, I—I couldn't do it….I—I broke our promise. I—I shouldn't have let this happen….shouldn't have let it get this bad. F-For me, for—for you. If I hadn't been so intent on perfecting that stunt…I could've been there….to help you through your last moments…."

She sat down and sniffed before choking out, "I-I never even got to say….goodbye." Then, she silenced, sobbing openly, when all of a sudden, a strange, unearthly feeling of warmth and comfort washed over her, stopping her in her tracks ever so slightly. And she could've sworn she heard a familiar voice whisper into her ear.

"You didn't break our promise, Dashie; I had the best time of my life just today because of you. And goodbye, Rainbow Dash, I love you and I'm really going to miss you." Then the air around her once again became cold and wet and the only sound she heard was the sound of raindrops splashing all around her.

**Alright, just a note, before I'm repeatedly flamed for this, two things: NO, I DO NOT HATE PINKIE, she actually **_**is **_**my most fave character on the show. I love her bubbly, hyper personality! And no, I DO NOT have a death fetish! Why am I writing so many sadfics/deathfics? Don't think I'm crazy, I like to feel sad. I'm not crazy, I swear it! (actually I literally am, I spent like eight months in a mental hospital one time but that has nothing to do with this!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW BUT PLEASE DON'T FLAME!**


End file.
